


無人之境

by yoonvaw



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonvaw/pseuds/yoonvaw
Summary: お題：太ももに噛み付くジェイフロ。沒什麼故事性，就只是兄弟打砲。
Relationships: Jade Leech/Floyd Leech
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	無人之境

1  
佛洛依德幾乎是在一開始就察覺到了傑德的不對勁。

那個看似穩重的兄弟其中一個與自己大相逕庭的地方，就是他釋放壓力模式的偏激程度——傑德總是不知不覺中累積壓力，不到最後一刻沒有人（包括他本身）會察覺它早已逼近臨界點。讓佛洛依德來做評論的話，他親愛的兄弟畢竟是個擅長在腦內列出長長一串待辦事項清單的人，即使這並非傑德的本意，但活得如此規律，偶爾來個荒唐的爆炸看上去才平衡。

而今天顯然就是那一天。這張已經看了十七年的側臉佛洛依德可熟悉得很，道早安的聲音比平常更加低沉、嘴角上揚的弧度比平常更多、向上鉤的眼睛甚至沒有笑意，他比誰都明白對方目前的狀態是如何，而說實話，他喜歡這樣的傑德·里奇喜歡得不得了。

「傑德，我們今天翹課吧。」他將傑德的領帶從制服外套間抽了出來，「還有翹班。」

「恐怕沒辦法。你也知道今天店裡有重要的客人要來吧，」他搖了搖頭，「我們必須在店裡幫忙。」

佛洛依德聳聳肩，「你覺得自己可以忍到晚上都不發飆的話，我倒是無所謂啦。」

「哎呀，被你發現了嗎，這還真是令人害臊。」

又裝得一副有試圖隱藏的樣子。他瞇起眼睛，向後退了一步，「那今天一整天就好好忍耐吧。」

「是的，當然。」

他親愛的兄弟打領帶的動作比平常更加俐落，而光是那樣的一個小細節已經讓他興奮得起了雞皮疙瘩——佛洛依德忍不住笑起來，輕快地跑出了房間。

2  
十分不幸的，當天店內的客人比往常多出了不少，佛洛依德幾乎數不清當自己走進廚房拿餐點的時候，傑德用那雙寫滿慾望的眼睛盯著他看了多少次。這簡直是這個禮拜他所遇過最有趣的事情，所以也不能怪他忍不住將外場的工作丟給其他人，並刻意站到傑德對面問他需不需要幫忙。

當他的手指輕輕搭上對方手腕的時候，生物本能在一瞬間就告訴他這不是什麼明智的選擇。他看著傑德緩慢地深呼吸，彷彿在告誡自己不要把忙碌的廚房弄得更加混亂，但他們彼此都清楚，如果可以的話，傑德絕對會這麼做。他會把佛洛依德拖到離這裡四公尺遠的儲藏室裡，把他像個破爛的布娃娃一樣扔向胡亂堆疊在一起的紙箱上，實行存在於他們腦海中已經整整十個小時的計畫——但是他沒有。

「佛洛依德，」傑德彎起眼睛，「我應該說過很多次了，不可以突然碰手上拿著刀子的人。」

惡作劇成功的佛洛依德大笑起來，端起兩碗沙拉推門而出。

3  
夜晚的降臨比想像中要來得晚。結束繁瑣的清點工作之後，佛洛依德就棄他可憐的兄弟於不顧，快速地溜進浴室把自己洗乾淨，並穿好睡衣跳上床。傑德在店內負責的事總是比他多出不少，在他把自己裹進充斥著傑德氣味的被窩數十分鐘之後，對方才終於推開房門走進來。

「佛洛依德，你睡了嗎？」

佛洛依德從棉被裡探出頭來，「沒有啊。」

傑德站在床邊，一臉可惜地道，「你應該先睡一下的。」

他當然聽得出來傑德的言下之意是什麼，而這讓他興奮得連指尖都微微顫抖了起來。佛洛依德望向他仍穿戴整齊的兄弟，把棉被推到床尾，並抬起雙腿纏上對方被深色寮服包裹住的腰，將他朝自己拉近一些。

「明天我如果沒去上課就是傑德的錯，」他的腳跟在傑德的腰窩輕柔地劃了幾個圈，「我把整個晚上都留給你了。」

在傾瀉而下的吊燈光線完全被傑德遮住的那一瞬間，佛洛依德就知道那是夜晚降臨的訊號，就像他們小時候一起狩獵的時候一樣，他們不用交談就知道何時該躲進岩石間、何時該出手攻擊。傑德的舌頭近乎粗暴地探進佛洛依德的口腔，擦過他整齊尖銳的齒列，這種溫熱而濕潤的感覺實在太好，他們甚至不想費力吞下唾液，就只是放任彼此因為接吻而搞得一片狼藉。

沒有到陸地上來的話，可能一輩子都不會知道世界上還有這麼舒服的事。佛洛依德暈乎乎地想著，聽到衣物摩擦的聲音後才意識到傑德正在解開襯衫的釦子。他不滿地抓住傑德的手，「不是約定好要讓我幫你脫嗎。」

「不好意思，因為你剛剛好像有點失去意識了。」

「有什麼辦法，跟傑德接吻很舒服啊。」佛洛依德鼓起臉頰，熟練地將對方的襯衫釦子全解開，然後笑著撫上傑德的胸膛，「嗯，好了。」

傑德沒有應答，只是露出了淺淺的笑容——於是在佛洛依德還沒反應過來的時候，自己的睡褲與內褲就已經被強硬地脫了下來，並像團破布一樣被甩在地上。

這個時刻終究會來的，他親愛的兄弟、他總是壓抑著破壞衝動的搭檔、他獨一無二的傑德·里奇，數週一次變得蠻橫不講理的時刻。壓迫感像暴風雨雲一般籠罩著他，佛洛依德覺得有幾道微弱的電流從脊柱向上竄到腦袋，生物規避危險的本能使他警鈴大作。這大概就是迎接死亡命運的動物被捕食者牢牢抓在手中的感覺。

傑德尚未脫下的手套的冰涼觸感裹住了佛洛依德的陰莖，他忍不住輕哼出聲，但他明白此時的傑德不會像平常一樣處處顧慮他。前端滲出的液體沾濕了純白的手套，因為緊張與興奮而半硬的陰莖在數次套弄後脹得更大，傑德卻突然停下了動作，雙手撫上佛洛依德的膝窩，將他的雙腿大大地分開。

他不安分地蹭了蹭床單，暴露在空氣中被冷落的陰莖晃了晃，但他們彼此都清楚，佛洛依德期待了一整天的事也包括這個。傑德以幾乎無人能聽見的聲音輕聲喊了他的名字，接著毫無顧忌地咬上他的大腿內側。沒有慾望的人在深海只能落得被撕成碎片沉寂於他人胃袋的命運，佛洛依德說不清楚自己到底有多喜歡傑德啃咬他身體的樣子，那是食慾、性慾、破壞慾的三位一體——有時候他甚至會想，迎接死亡的時候，如果能像這樣被傑德生吞活剝那該有多好。

4  
白皙、光滑而柔軟的皮膚被自己留下了無數個齒痕，而傑德相信佛洛依德從來不知道這究竟代表了什麼。他親愛的兄弟、他只想追求快樂的天真的搭檔、他獨一無二的佛洛依德·里奇，總是像這樣毫無防備地打開自己，將最脆弱的地方向他暴露出來，允許他在自己身上留下標記。佛洛依德尚未察覺他內心最深處的慾望，他將束縛以此形式隱藏起來，一次又一次，用無人知曉的方式滿足扭曲的佔有慾。

啊，親愛的佛洛依德。傑德閉起眼睛，將脹得發疼的陰莖挺進佛洛依德的體內，冰涼的潤滑液在他的腸壁中早已變得溫熱。人魚即使變成了人類體溫還是比常人來得低，但此時此刻，他只覺得自己即將在佛洛依德溫暖的體內融化。他毫無章法地擺動著腰，啃咬著佛洛依德高高揚起的脖頸，聽見他在自己耳邊微弱而短促地喘息——喊著傑德的名字——一切的一切都像夢境一般美好而虛幻。

啊，親愛的佛洛依德。他可能曾經開口求饒，但傑德總是裝作沒有聽到。傑德幾乎數不清佛洛依德今晚哭著射精了多少次，他那精力充沛的兄弟如今只能鬆鬆地環抱著他，隨著他腰部的動作發出小小的嗚咽。他試探性的挺腰讓龜頭碰到了比平常還要深的地方，佛洛依德仍然只是用濕漉漉的眼睛看著他——傑德知道他再一次允許了自己，於是放任自己的慾望恣意滋長。

佛洛依德在中途就失去了意識，留傑德一個人在原處喘息。他的手指滑過佛洛依德的腹部，他知道自己剛剛在多麼深的地方射精了。無數的精子以無繁衍意義的行為，在無人碰得到的深處死去。他無比渴望也需要佛洛依德意識到，那份一再使傑德得寸進尺的寬容事實上其來有自。

親愛的佛洛依德。傑德低下頭，親吻佛洛依德因為哭過而泛紅的眼角。


End file.
